herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama (風間 仁, Kazama Jin) was first introduced in Tekken 3, and he returned to every subsequent game. He was the former main protagonist of the Tekken series and is the main antagonist of Tekken 6. He is also knowed as Child of Destiny Background Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero," except for his lack of a tragic flaw. Jin has a very complex personality. He has the kindness of his mother, Jun Kazama, and his grandmother, Kazumi Mishima. He has the fighting spirit and determination of his half-uncle, Lars Alexandersson and his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, and also has the hidden and personal silence of his legal uncle, Lee Chaolan. He also has the anger of his father, Kazuya Mishima and his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. He also has a slight resemblance to his cousin, Asuka Kazama, at times. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is very difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including his friends Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he rarely seems to notice. It is known, however, that he will help them if they need it, as Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 4 profile and Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending have shown. Jin's disinterest in close relations probably has one unique motivation. As a result of his family's Devil Gene, Jin knows that people close to him will likely suffer or worse if he ever completely loses control. Jin is a Japanese male with black hair that is spiked upwards, in a style similar to the hairstyle of his father, but with the bangs of his mother. In fact, in the early screen showings of Tekken 3, many fans assumed that the yet unnamed Jin Kazama is Kazuya in his early teen years, due to their similarities. Jin is also very muscular and toned, as evidenced by his large biceps, visible abs, and pectoral muscles. Jin has a black mark on one of his arms, which Devil has branded onto him. Jin has worn a great deal of outfits in the course of the Tekken series. Many of these outfits feature flames on them, and with the exception of a single outfit in Tekken 6, he always wears either gloves or gauntlets. Videos Gallery jin-ttt2.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 jin-t5.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 5 Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Son of a Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Asian Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Possessed Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed heroes Category:Humans Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Anime Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Hooded Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Leaders Category:Revived Heroes Category:Half Demons Category:Good Darkness Category:Son of a Hero Category:Grandsons Category:Handsome Heroes Category:Cool Heroes Category:1990's Debuts Category:Black Headed Heroes Category:Heroes turn Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Perverts Category:Kings Category:Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil